Retaliation
by LorelaiSquared
Summary: Summary: Sequel to Plans. PWP The Doctor takes control and puts his plans for Rose into action.


**Author's Note: **So many of you begged for a sequel and the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone so you're in luck. Enjoy.

This is unbetaed so any errors are my own. (Please feel free to send me a message if you notice anything glaring)

**Retaliation**

The tongue lapping at her neck was warm and wet, causing Rose to shiver, though not from cold. She'd barely recovered from her orgasm when the Doctor had flipped her over and started to cover her body with kisses. She had a suspicion that this was his way of getting her back for not letting him touch her earlier.

He was touching her now though. Oh, god, was he ever. She moaned as his moist lips encircled the tip of her breast. She felt his tongue flick her nipple, circling, tapping, tasting. He began to suck, drawing more of the tender flesh into his mouth.

A ripple of sensation radiated through her body, starting at the point where his mouth was joined to her breast and working its way outward from there.

Their eyes met, and Rose's breath caught in her throat. It was amazing how after all this time, he could still take her breath away with a simple glance.

His eyes remained fixed on hers as he shifted his ministrations to her other breast. There was heat in their depths, but there was also a hint of something else - something akin to possessiveness, as though he were mocking her, letting her know that this was _his_ show now.

As proof, his hands found hers and he held them still as he kissed his way lower. Slowly, languidly, he licked the smooth skin surrounding her belly button, dipping his tongue into the crevice, causing the dampness between her legs to increase.

"Doctor," Rose groaned, shifting her hips slightly, pleading with him.

He shot her a look that said he knew exactly what she wanted, but he wouldn't be rushed. _Oh, yes,_ she thought, _he was taking a wicked delight in turning the tables on her_.

He released her hands and sat back on his knees. He was conveniently situated between her legs and Rose had a feeling she was in for some serious teasing before he would bring her release.

She was both delighted and dismayed when she was proven correct.

He cupped her foot in his hands and brought it to his lips. He kissed the sole tenderly before drawing her big toe into his mouth.

Rose gasped. She'd never realized that part of her body could be so erotic. If she had been wearing pants they would have been soaked. As it was, she was having difficulty breathing evenly. The Doctor smiled and did the same thing with her other foot. This time, the sensation caused her hips to buck and she cried out his name.

Again, the Doctor smiled and he lazily began to lick along the side of her foot, over her ankle, up her calf. Rose's breathing continued to quicken as he worked his way higher, stopping at her knee.

He pulled away and instantly Rose missed the feel of his mouth against her skin. She didn't miss it long, however, for no sooner had the thought entered her mind, than she felt his tongue beginning to trace its way up her other leg. Again he stopped at her knee and switched legs. He repeated his actions twice per leg before finally voyaging north.

Rose was astonished to discover that it was worth the wait. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire now and the sensation she felt when he kissed her thigh was more intense than anything she'd ever experienced before.

He inched higher, ever so slowly and Rose nearly cried with frustration and impatience. She moved her hands toward her centre, in hopes of taking care of things herself, but, predictably, he batted her hands away and uttered a sexy growl before returning to his labours. He ran his tongue over the underside of her thigh, tracing wet patterns along her skin as he climbed toward the place she wanted him to touch the most. He repeated this motion several times, always getting a little bit closer, and always backing away before he reached the prize.

Rose felt as though her entire body were one giant nerve. With every caress of his tongue she felt her grip on reality loosen as the warm tingling in her belly grew and spread through her system.

He was nearly there now and Rose breathed more rapidly in anticipation. This time she could feel his breath against the skin at her centre and she could hold on no longer. She threw her head back and screamed his name as her body writhed against the bed.

The ferocity of her sudden orgasm surprised the Doctor and he had to sit up to avoid being kicked in the head.

He watched in fascination as the final shocks of her orgasm faded and she shuddered one last time, an expression of clear bliss etched across her glorious features.

He lay beside her, pulling her body close to his, holding her as her heart rate slowed to a steadier pattern. Things hadn't worked out _exactly_ as he had pictured. In fact, his plans for retaliation had played out far better than he ever could have imagined.

Fin


End file.
